La batalla final: Shiyama Bat vs Gómez Alex
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: La batalla prometida en Ryuda, aquella batalla justa, estaba a punto de suceder, y tanto Bat como Alex se habían preparado para dar todo lo que tenían.
1. Chapter 1

**LA BATALLA FINAL: SHIYAMA BAT VS GÓMEZ ALEX.**

**(Two-Shot)**

Ese día era domingo, eran las 19:00, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, en la parte interna del parque Pradoluengo se hallaban Shiyama Bat y Gómez Alex, siempre habían deseado batallar hasta morir, hasta que sólo uno quedara con vida, pero por Kemsha, por la L.N, por Raze, o por cualquier otro motivo nunca habían podido. Ahora estaban mirándose fijamente, solos en aquel lugar, sin nadie que les molestase, su batalla prometida predestinada iba a suceder, y esta vez nadie podría detenerla.

Bat tenía los ojos de color malva con franjas doradas, resplandecían con odio puro y un instinto asesino jamás visto en nadie, sus colmillos ya estaban presentes, sus alas estaban desplegadas, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una impresionante katana hecha de sangre, en la mano izquierda podían verse sus garras, preparadas para atravesar el pecho del rubio, estaba no iba a detenerle nadie, y esta vez iba a ganar honor matando a Alex, porque iba a matar a un rival digno de él, si es que lo era, lo dudaba mucho. Su aura de oscuridad corrompía todo lo que tocaba y daba más miedo que nunca.

Alex tenía los ojos de color malva con franjas verdes pistacho, resplandecían con odio y un instinto asesino jamás visto en nadie, sus colmillos ya estaban presentes, sus alas estaban desplegadas, mientras que en sus manos sostenía sus pistolas blancas, cargadas con balas anti-Semimurciélagos, preparadas para volarle la cabeza al castaño de un disparo, y esta vez nadie iba a detenerle, iba a acabar con el que hacía llorar a Kemsha sin parar y así le daría una mejor vida, una vida con alguien más digno de su amor, había entrenado duro para ponerse al nivel de Bat, y esta vez no pensaba perder como las anteriores, es más, pensaba ganar sin importar lo mal que acabase. Su aura de luz mezclada con la oscuridad de Kagura se mostraba más imponente que nunca.

-Has venido, Bat-le dijo Alex con malicia.

-Si no venía no podría matarte-le contestó Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-No te será tan fácil, Bat, he estado entrenando sólo para matarte-le rebatió Alex.

-Demuéstramelo-le retó ahora Bat, con aires de superioridad.

-Dime, Bat-le comenzó diciendo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿No tenías ganas de batallar conmigo desde hace tiempo?.

-Sí, Alex, para agarrarte del cuello y destrozártelo de una vez por todas-le contestó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Si eso es lo que piensas… Te diré una cosa antes de empezar-le dijo ahora Alex con sorna.

-Dispara-le respondió con sorna Bat.

-Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido, tú naciste en el seno de una familia de Semimurciélagos y yo nací en el seno de una familia de cazadores de Semimurciélagos, somos enemigos mortales, enemigos predestinados, desde que nacimos estaba decidido que un día nos mataríamos mutuamente, no lo olvides-le dijo Alex con rencor-¡Bat!.

-En parte tienes razón, Alex, pero mi motivo para matarte es que vas detrás de algo que me pertenece a mí, y no dejaré que lo tengas, si es necesario te arrancaré el corazón, así no sentirás nada cuando estés en el otro mundo-le dijo Bat con rencor-¡Alex!.

Alex comenzó a acumular un gran poder sónico en sus pistolas y apretó los gatillos contra Bat, dos balas súper sónicas fueron hacia este a una velocidad devastadora y superior a la de la luz. Bat vio aquel ataque con desprecio y convirtió el filo de su katana en sangre, lanzando esta como misiles contra las balas súper sónicas de Alex, ambos ataques chocaron estallando y Bat hizo volver la sangre hacia su katana para recuperar el filo mientras corría hacia Alex.

-No ha estado mal, Alex, para ser un ataque de los tuyos-le dijo Bat con orgullo-Pero no me vencerás jamás.

-Yo creo que puedo, Bat, después de todo… Sólo hemos empezado-dijo Alex disparando a Bat con las balas sin sonido.

Este comenzó a bloquearlas todas con su katana hábilmente y a una velocidad igual a la del movimiento de las balas, que iban tan veloces como el rayo. Quedó a pocos metros de Alex e intentó cortarle en dos de frente, pero falló, ya que Alex desapareció a una increíble velocidad para aparecer detrás de él y apretar el gatillo de una de sus pistolas, Bat sonrió con arrogancia y orgullo para luego desaparecer del mismo modo y resurgir sobre Alex, quien le vio caer sobre él y usó sus pistolas para bloquear la katana de sangre de Bat, ambos comenzaron a hacer mucha fuerza mientras sentían la abrumadora fuerza que el otro poseía.

-Has mejorado bastante con el manejo de esa asquerosa katana-dijo Alex a Bat con malicia.

-Y tú has llevado esas frías pistolas a otro nivel-dijo Bat a Alex con orgullo y arrogancia.

Sus miradas chocaron y se miraron con un odio absoluto mientras aumentaban la fuerza agrietando sus armas, finalmente retrocedieron con las armas bastante dañadas y con un asombro increíble, sus poderes habían crecido bastante desde su batalla en Ryuda.

-¡Esto no ha terminado todavía!-exclamó Bat riendo a carcajadas con orgullo mientras lanzaba un súper mega poderosísimo de agujas de sangre con su katana hacia Alex.

-¡Cierto, ahora verás el verdadero poder de mi determinación!-exclamó Alex con malicia e ira mientras lanzaba un súper mega poderosísimo disparo súper sónico con una de sus pistolas.

Ambos ataques chocaron estallando en un instante, el campo de batalla se llenó de agujas de sangre y trozos rotos de metal. Alex apretó el gatillo lanzando dos disparos como el de antes que fueron en espiral hacia Bat, este lanzó otro ataques de agujas como el de antes que contrarrestó ambas balas provocando otro estallido. Después de eso, Bat corrió hacia Alex a una velocidad que este usó también, ambos con sus ataques a plena potencia cargándose en sus respectivas armas.

-Alex, eres una verdadera molestia para mí, ahora te eliminaré, la basura tampoco merece vivir, y tú eres basura-dijo Bat lanzando a unos centímetros de él su ataque de agujas de sangre.

-Mira quién lo dice, el que se acuesta con su hermana y la viola cuando le viene en gana, si yo soy basura no sé qué serás tú-dijo Alex lanzando a unos centímetros de él su ataque de balas súper sónicas.

Ambos ataques estallaron destruyendo más el campo de batalla y haciendo retroceder con un poder brutal a ambos. Quienes ya estaban planeando su siguiente movimiento.

-(Lo mejor será un ataque controlado a distancia, no podrá acercarse a mí y yo podré herirle de gravedad sin tocarle siquiera)-pensó Bat con mirada despectiva mientras su sonrisa se tornaba orgullosa y engreída.

Bat convirtió su katana en sangre y esta se multiplicó de inmediato comenzando a volar a su alrededor, luego la transformó en un misil enorme que lanzó contra Alex a una increíble velocidad superior a la de un rayo.

-(Temme, si lo que buscas es atacarme desde la distancia no lo conseguirás)-pensó Alex disparando dos balas súper sónicas que fueron contra el misil sanguíneo a la misma velocidad.

Una explosión se produjo y la sangre se transformó en tres mil flechas que fueron hacia Alex para convertirle en un colador viviente, sin embargo este comenzó a disparar hacia las flechas con balas súper sónicas logrando destruirlas a gran velocidad, aunque sus balas también quedaban destruidas, la batalla estaba poniéndose más intensa que nunca.

-(Maldita sea)-pensó Alex viendo más flechas por detrás suya.

-(Te tengo)-pensó Bat con su sonrisa engreída y orgullosa mientras las flechas iban hacia Alex por la espalda.

-Ni hablar, Bat, no será tan sencillo…-susurró Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras apuntaba con una pistola hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás.

Comenzó a disparar con todas sus fuerzas mientras el sonido aumentaba con cada disparo su poder súper sónico, finalmente las flechas quedaron reducidas a simple sangre que se juntó en una bola de sangre colosal que Bat lanzó al cielo para luego dejar caer sobre Alex, este sonrió malicioso y apuntó con sus dos pistolas al ataque cargando un súper sonido tan destructivo en las pistolas que al salir las balas disparadas agrietaron más la pistola.

La bola de sangre colisionó brutalmente con las balas súper sónicas en espiral haciendo que otra explosión detuviera aquella estrategia.

-Si tiene que ser de cerca…-murmuró Bat riendo con orgullo-¡Hagámoslo de cerca!.

Juntó la sangre de nuevo en su katana, que ahora era más fuerte, y corrió hacia Alex con aquella velocidad Semimurciélaga que tan lejos le había llevado siempre.

-Muy bien, Bat…-murmuró Alex con malicia y fastidio-¡Te volaré la cabeza de un disparo!.

Bat y Alex se acercaron y comenzaron a batallar fieramente. Mientras Bat lanzaba estocadas letales a Alex, este le disparaba balas continuamente, ambos esquivaban perfectamente los ataques del otro mirándose con odio fijamente, su deseo de matar crecía cada vez más.

-Alex, ya no hay vuelta atrás, el destino quiere que mueras, y haré que eso suceda-le dijo Bat con odio puro.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, lo que el destino desea es tu muerte, Bat-le dijo Alex con odio puro.

Ambos siguieron atacándose con más odio y rabia, sus poderes estaban muy igualados, Bat lanzaba sus ataques con más precisión cada vez, y Alex igual, mientras cambiaba los cartuchos a una velocidad imposible de igualar.

-Alex, saliste con mi hermana aprovechando mi ausencia, sabías que ella era mía, que me quería a mí, y te aprovechaste de su dolor para poder tener una relación con ella-dijo Bat con rabia y odio.

-Bat, desde los once eras el amante de Kemsha, siempre le metías mano y le forzabas a hacerlo contigo de la forma más cruel, y eso no ha cambiado nada, eres un monstruo, no le das un cálido abrazo nunca sin que este vaya precedido de un acto indecente, nunca le besas sin buscar excitarle, eres un pervertido que sólo piensa en sí mismo y en satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, no vales nada, no eres acto para Kemsha, yo seré dulce con ella y le daré el amor que tú no le puedes dar-dijo Alex con rabia y odio.

-¡Muérete de una vez!-exclamó Bat apuntando al pecho de Alex con todo el odio posible.

-¡Eso mismo te digo yo!-exclamó Alex apuntando al pecho de Bat con todo el odio posible.

Una bala y la punta del filo de la katana chocaron haciendo retroceder con brutalidad a ambos chicos de 18 años, ambos respiraban ya agitadamente, pero no iban a detenerse hasta tener a Kemsha sin que el otro viviera para molestar.

-(Alex realmente ha mejorado, si me descuido aunque sea un poco me matará sin piedad, debo hacer lo imposible por ser más rápido que él y darle el golpe de gracia)-pensó Bat mientras su katana de sangre se deshacía por completo.

-(Bat ya era letal aquella vez, pero ahora es mucho más letal, no conoce la piedad ni el perdón, sólo la palabra ''matar'', es demasiado destructivo, si me descuido aunque sea sólo un poquito me matará, debo hacer lo imposible por destruirle con un ataque certero)-pensó Alex mientras sus pistolas se quebraban por completo.

Ambos estaban muy debilitados ya, pero no iban a rendirse hasta ganar la batalla y tener la cabeza de su oponente, todavía podían pelear.

¡La batalla final sólo había comenzado!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BATALLA FINAL: SHIYAMA BAT VS GÓMEZ ALEX**

**(Two-Shot)**

Tanto Bat como Alex estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, pero ambos deseaban lo mismo, y no iban a detenerse hasta conseguirlo, si uno vivía molestaría al otro, así que iban a matarse sin miramientos, ya no tenían armas, Bat ya no tenía fuerzas para controlar su sangre, y Alex había perdido sus armas de fuego, no podía usar el sonido ni disparar balas. Todo estaba decidido en un cuerpo a cuerpo. El destino les había llevado a esa situación, una situación de la cual sólo uno saldría victorioso, y sería el más astuto.

-Tendré que usar sólo mis puños…-murmuró Alex con molestia corriendo hacia Bat velozmente.

-(Perfecto, él no puede usar sonido, me divertiré un poco con él, así comprobaré su poder en cuerpo a cuerpo, y después le mataré sin miramientos)-pensó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras convertía sus garras izquierdas en uñas.

Alex corrió hacia Bat y trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Bat lo esquivó y lanzó otro a la cara de Alex, este hizo lo mismo y le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda al castaño, este saltó hacia arriba y se lanzó con una patada voladora sobre el rubio, pero no resultó. Alex hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, usó sus brazos para bloquear la patada y Bat saltó hacia atrás para correr de nuevo hacia Alex y tratar de golpearle con el puño derecho en las costillas, Alex leyó sus intenciones en sus movimientos y detuvo su puño derecho para tratar de hacer lo mismo, Bat leyó sus intenciones también e hizo lo mismo, ambos presionaron contra el puño que agarraba su mano y retrocedieron soltándose mutuamente.

-(Bat nunca había sido tan bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ahora puede ponerse a mi nivel)-pensó Alex apretando sus puños con mirada de puro odio.

-(Parece que Alex es más divertido de lo que pensé, su poder cuerpo a cuerpo es devastador, si me descuido un minuto me tendrá a su merced, debo efectuar todos mis movimientos previendo los suyos)-pensó Bat apretando sus puños con mirada de puro odio también.

Alex corrió hacia Bat y trató de darle una patada rodante, pero Bat le agarró la pierna con la mano izquierda y le lanzó contra una pared que había enfrente, Alex no se dejó golpear contra la pared y dio un giro en el aire para rebotar con la pared e impulsarse hacia el castaño al que tanto odiaba y tratar de golpearle en la cara con el puño derecho. Bat usó sus brazos para bloquear el golpe y despareció enseguida resurgiendo sobre Alex, este logró levantarse en el aire para lanzar su puño izquierdo contra el puño derecho de Bat, ambos retrocedieron en cuanto chocaron sus poderosos puños, al aterrizar en el suelo arrastraron una nube de polvo generada por la arena que les rodeó lentamente, ambos se miraron sabiendo que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo no bastaría.

-Parece que has entrenado tu poder físico, Bat, no has decaído en ese campo-le dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así es, y tú tampoco lo has hecho, es más, eres más fuerte que aquella vez que peleamos en la cafetería, sólo usamos nuestros puños y pies, y fuiste digno de mí-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y una mirada de desprecio.

-No pareces preocupado, Bat, ¿acaso crees que puedes ganarme?-le preguntó Alex muy serio.

-Sé que puedo-le respondió Bat muy confiado mientras sacaba sus garras en ambas manos.

-Temme…-susurró Alex dándose cuenta de que él no sabía usarlas.

-Vamos, Alex, iguálame ahora-le dijo Bat con sorna mientras corría hacia él y le atacaba de frente con su mano derecha.

Alex saltó hacia arriba y vio que Bat le atacó con la mano izquierda, agarró velozmente la muñeca de Bat y con una voltereta en el aire usó una patada giratoria para tratar de golpear a Bat en la cabeza, este se agachó llevándose a Alex con él y le lanzó con tal fuerza que le lanzó contra el suelo, pero Alex usó una mano para sostenerse y se puso en pie comenzando a golpear a Bat con sus puños. Bat comenzó a esquivarle mientras le lanzaba sus ataques de garras por todas partes, Alex estaba teniendo mucha habilidad para esquivarlos todos, tras unos minutos así, ambos retrocedieron más agotados que antes, mirándose con asombro.

-Una trampa mortal, Bat, puedes usar tus garras, y supongo que tu sonido también, pero no por eso perderé, fui entrenado para matar Semimurciélagos sólo con mis puños si fuera necesario, por lo que no me asustan tus poderes especiales-le dijo Alex con malicia.

-Lo sé, pero no soy un Semimurciélago común, soy el Semimurciélago original, Shiyama Bat-dijo Bat para luego lanzar un ataque súper mega poderosísimo de súper sonido electro-magnético hacia Alex.

-(Sólo pueden ser rectos, no importa el poder que posean para destruir)-pensó Alex saltando hacia arriba para resurgir justo detrás de Bat.

En ese momento, Bat le atacó con sus garras izquierdas y se giró lanzándole sonido de nuevo por su boca, Alex volvió a esquivarlo y saltó sobre Bat para golpearle la cabeza, cosa que falló, porque Bat usó sus garras de escudo y trató de darle una patada a Alex, este saltó hacia arriba a gran velocidad esquivándola y luego esquivó un ataque de súper sonido electro-magnético de Bat echándose hacia la derecha, comenzó aterrizando en el suelo cerca del castaño para correr a su alrededor con toda su velocidad. Bat saltó hacia arriba y disparó su sonido electro-magnético de nuevo girando alrededor del círculo que creaba Alex, pero este esquivó el ataque a tiempo y corrió por detrás hacia Bat, este lo percibió y alzó el vuelo a gran velocidad, Alex le siguió y comenzó a volar hacia él mientras esquivaba sus ataques súper sónicos electro-magnéticos, le costó poco acercarse y casi meterle un puñetazo, o eso creyó, Bat estaba usando su poder ilusorio, puesto que al golpearle desapareció y el verdadero le atacó por detrás lanzándole contra el suelo, Alex remontó y golpeó a Bat del mismo modo, este remontó del mismo modo y lanzó un ataque a Alex en pleno aire.

-(Sus garras no podrán tocarme, y su sonido sale de su resonador sónico, que está en la garganta, si puedo golpearle ahí y dañar el resonador no podrá usar el sonido en un buen rato, y las garras no le valdrán de mucho, desistirá de usarlas dentro de poco, la batalla se volverá cuerpo a cuerpo otra vez)-pensó Alex esquivando el ataque con un vuelo fugaz.

-(Planea detener mi sonido golpeando mi resonador, pero no le dejaré)-pensó Bat volando hacia Alex para acercarle el sonido más y así darle de lleno.

-Baka…-susurró Alex maliciosamente desapareciendo para aparecer otra vez por detrás de Bat y adelantársele, logrando golpear su garganta, el sonido se detuvo y Bat se sintió molesto mientras cesaba su ataque forzosamente.

Se giró para ver fijamente a su oponente.

-Alex, muy astuto de tu parte, supongo que sin el sonido mis garras no harán nada más que estorbar, así que te venceré con mis ojos y mi fuerza física-le dijo Bat con rencor.

-Si puedes, Bat, aunque ahora ya no tienes la ventaja del sonido, porque tu resonador se tardará en regenerar dos horas por lo menos, no será una regeneración instantánea, es un punto débil de los Semimurciélagos, serás el original, pero sigues siendo un Semimurciélago como otro cualquiera-le retó Alex con rencor, dándole una explicación de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, suena divertido, y letal… Para ti-le dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia volando hacia él para golpear su estómago con el puño derecho.

-No creas que podrás hacerlo-dijo Alex con malicia y molestia bloqueando su puñetazo con un patada de su pierna izquierda.

Bat voló un poco hacia arriba y cayó en picado sobre Alex metiéndole otra patada voladora con la pierna izquierda, pero Alex le bloqueó con la mano derecha y le lanzó hacia el suelo, aunque Bat usó su habilidad de vuelo excepcional para ascender hacia su enemigo rubio y le intentó golpear la cara con el puño izquierdo bien cerrado, Alex usó su puño derecho y ambos comenzaron a hacer fuerza mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Renuncia de una vez, Bat-le dijo Alex con molestia.

-¿Crees que lo haré?-le preguntó Bat mirándole fijamente con una risa orgullosa.

-Esta vez… ¡No!-dijo Alex cerrando sus ojos antes de ser afectado por el poder ilusorio de Bat.

-Si eso no funciona…-comenzó diciendo Bat mientras retrocedía, al igual que Alex-Tendremos que arreglarlo en una batalla completamente física.

-Estoy de acuerdo, así podré machacarte-dijo Alex sonriendo de nuevo.

Bat se lanzó contra Alex con el puño derecho y Alex se lanzó contra Bat con el izquierdo, ambos colisionaron por la fuerza de sus golpes y retrocedieron un poco dándose luego una patada que colisionó también. Bat desapareció de la vista de Alex y resurgió por detrás para golpearle el cuello con fuerza, pero no sirvió, Alex le agarró el puño y lo usó para impulsarse hacia arriba y caer sobre Bat con una patada voladora hecha con la pierna izquierda, Bat le bloqueó con la pierna derecha y ambos hicieron colisionar sus patadas de nuevo mientras sentían que sus últimas fuerzas se agotaban, no les quedaba mucho, ahora sólo el más astuto ganaría.

-(Si le lanzo un golpe contra la cabeza le mataré, eso sería perfecto)-pensó Bat con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-(Si le golpeo la cabeza ahora sería como dispararle con una de mis pistolas, tengo que ser preciso)-pensó Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Alex!-exclamó Bat lanzándose con sus últimas fuerzas contra Alex con el puño derecho.

-¡Bat!-exclamó Alex lanzándose con sus últimas fuerzas contra Bat con el puño izquierdo.

Ambos chocaron sus puños con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente salieron disparados contra el suelo ya sin fuerzas, sus alas desaparecieron y ambos sintieron que su visión perdía la agudeza Semimurciélaga, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo y sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Kuso…-susurró Bat con frustración ante lo que había ocurrido.

-Si pudiera moverme ahora… Te mataría-le dijo Alex con la misma frustración.

Ambos estaban ya sin fuerzas, la batalla final había sido intensa, pero se había acabado.

-Parece que me equivoqué contigo, no eras tan débil como pensaba-dijo Bat con desprecio en su mirada.

-Y tú eras mejor de lo que creía en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Alex con malicia en su mirada.

-Supongo… Que he perdido-dijo Bat apretando sus dientes con decepción y rabia.

-Yo también… He sido derrotado-dijo Alex haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, viendo en lo más profundo del otro, todavía se miraban con recelo, pero algo había cambiado.

-Tú eres capaz de vencerme, eres mi rival, Alex, nunca nadie me había dejado así-dijo Bat débilmente.

-Lo mismo digo, Bat, eres el primero que me deja así de impotente, hasta mis pistolas acabaron rotas, eres alguien fuerte, puedo decir que te he igualado, pero… Como mi rival te venceré algún día-dijo Alex débilmente.

-Di lo que quieras, si te levantas, claro-le respondió Bat con sorna.

-¿Y tú qué?-le rebatió Alex con sorna también.

Ambos se levantaron sin tener fuerzas y a duras penas se mantuvieron en pie, ambos se miraron con seriedad y sin decir nada.

-Bat, supongo que si seguimos peleando de esta forma nunca decidiremos quién es más digno de Kemsha-dijo Alex.

-Está claro que soy yo-dijo Bat.

-No tientes a la suerte-le respondió Alex molesto.

-Ella me ama a mí-le dijo Bat con aires de superioridad.

-Entonces…-comenzó a decirle Alex con una mirada dura y exigente-Cuida de ella, y no le hagas llorar nunca más, si lo haces… Volveré a interferir entre vosotros, y te juro que te la quitaré para siempre.

-No te preocupes, no haré que llore, y nunca caerá en tus manos-le respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

Ambos se dieron la espalda sin querer saber nada del otro y se fueron molestos de allí, como podían, evidentemente, aquella batalla les había dejado agotados, apenas podían caminar, pero por el momento se habían terminado sus problemas, si mantenían la tregua podría pasar algo interesante, igual llegaban a ser amigos algún día, al fin y al cabo, ambos deseaban lo mismo, y ambos lo protegerían siempre con sus vidas.

**THE END**


End file.
